Field
The present disclosure generally relates to yoga accessories and more specifically to yoga mats and yoga towels.
Description of the Related Art
Yoga has become one of the popular ways and techniques of maintaining physical as well as mental health and fitness. The art of yoga has gained momentum, especially in the past decade, across the world with millions of people adopting it. This has led to a surge in the demand for yoga accessories such as yoga mats, yoga towels, and the like that may utilize modern manufacturing and design processes to create products with desired comfort levels, thereby meeting the requirements of a yoga accessory user (hereinafter referred to as the user).
With an increasing demand, several kinds of yoga mats have been designed, manufactured, and marketed. The existing designs of mats involve single or multiple layer construction that feature a uniform top side manufactured with a single material. A limitation of such mats is that they are unable to provide sufficient traction in certain areas of the mats. This traction is required to provide grip to the user. Better traction may be necessary, especially in performing yoga techniques such as Vinayasa yoga, Bikram yoga, and the like since users tend to sweat more due to an increased room temperature or vigorous practice. The sweating on the mat may significantly reduce the performance of the user and may also increase the likelihood of injuries due to slipping. Additionally, the single material construction of the mats does not fully address the varying requirements of the user during various yoga postures on different locations of the mats.
Some existing mat designs provide cushioning and grip on a top surface of the mat. In one such design, the grip is introduced by including patterns of protrusions and/or depressions on the top surface of the mat. In another mat design, two different materials are used in different portions of the mat to introduce grip in the mat. In this case, some areas on the mat, such as regions where the user's hand and feet come in contact with the mat, have grip elements that are formed of a high-traction material, whereas the rest of the mat body is formed of a low traction material so that the traction and grip are introduced in specific areas of the mat.
Conventionally, yoga towels have been used along with the mats in heated environments. These towels may be placed on top of the mats at various locations to facilitate absorption of sweat and prevent slipping due to the presence of sweat on body parts such as hands and feet. The existing towels are typically made of micro fibers. Some existing designs of the towels provide cushioning and grip on their top surfaces.
None of the existing designs for the mats and towels provides secure grip and stability during yoga poses, and smooth and unobstructed movements between yoga poses in a single product. In addition, no existing design uses the difference in the compressibility of the grip regions and the rest of the mat or towel body. Similarly, none of the existing designs for a grip apparatus provide secure grip and stability when pressure is applied, and smooth and unobstructed movement when pressure is released.
In accordance with the foregoing, there is a need for yoga mats and towels that may offer the required traction and stability to a user without compromising smooth movements between yoga poses. Similarly, there is a need for a grip apparatus that may offer traction and stability when pressure is applied without compromising smooth, unobstructed movement when pressure is removed, such as when changing grip positions. In addition, there is a need for a grip apparatus that may also absorb perspiration and prevent moisture from reaching the object being gripped.